Stole My Heart
by Lizlovesmusic
Summary: When Rosalie Hale meets Volturi guard Isabella she immediately thinks of Bella as her daughter and wants to protect her. But Bella has a very rare and powerful gift and the Volturi might not want to lose her. What will happen when the Denalis come to visit and meet the Cullen family's newest addition. Crap summary but you should read anyways. Femslash Bella/Tanya
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rosalie POV:

I laughed as my teddy bear of a husband grumbled that I should help carry some of the luggage since most of it was mine. "Oh hush it ways practically nothing to you." Emmett muttered something about how he should get laid big time for this and I just rolled my eyes. We continued walking down the path to the castle in Volterra, Italy. I sighed as we arrived in front of the big brass doors of the Volturi Castle. We received a golden invitation to visit a week ago and we knew better then to refuse. As long as we kept the Volturi pleased they left are coven alone. We came without a fuss because we knew the underlying threat. The Volturi thrived off of gifted vampires and Alice would be a valuable asset. Wanting to keep our little future seeing pixie away from the Volturi's clutches we put up with coming to visit these weirdos every hundred years. The rest of the family was planning on flying down later. I put on my stony face, I would now be in the presence of other people who were not my family. Here comes the Ice queen.

I pushed open the giant brass doors that only a vampire could manage to open and stepped into the castle. We walked up to the reception desk and the secretary looked up and smiled nervously. "Hello, h-how may I help you mam?" My expression was still a frown "We were invited here by the Volturi." The womans eyes widened at my smooth vampire voice and I had to resist rolling my eyes. Shouldn't she be used to seeing vampires by now? I was about to snap at the secretary when two voices caught my attention. "Hello Cullens" said the devil duo at the exact same time. Freaks. "Follow us" said Jane. We followed behind the evil twins silently.

They led us to the throne room and I looked up to see Cauis, Aro, and Marcus sitting in the thrones. Emmett and I begrudgingly bowed in the presence of the kings of our world. "Cullens!" Aro said smiling his creepy smile that could give a pedophile a run for their money. "Welcome, Rosalie and Emmett isn't it?" We both silently nodded. He put his hand out and looked at us expectantly, Emmett's arm tightened around my waist. I gently removed Emmett's arm and put my hand in Aro's. His eyes glazed over and he was perfectly still. He released my hand then did the same with Emmett. He then smiled "Ah I see Edward is still single sadly, I see your coven hasn't broken any laws, how delightful to hear." There was then an awkward silence. "Well you must be tired from your flight I'll have one of the guards show you to your room. I'm actually rather excited to show my new guard off she has quite a rare power. Isabella!"

Within seconds we heard a door open and close and suddenly there was a women in front of Aro. She had dark brown hair tinted red and was wearing black jeans, black boots and the cloak the guard is required to wear. She bowed then stood legs shoulder length apart and hands clasped behind her back with her head bowed submissively. "How may I help you master?" She said softly. I could hear an Italian accent in her speech. "Isabella this is Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen please show our guests to their room on the left wing of the castle." Aro ordered. "Yes master" she said just as softly she then turned to us and bowed slightly before standing up straight. She had a heart shaped face, pouty lips and murky red orange eyes. My curiosity spiked, she must drink both human and animal blood. She looked like she was changed when she was around 17 years old. Wow I wasn't changed until I was about 25. I met her eyes and smiled slightly she smiled back nervously. "Isabella!" Her smile disappeared quickly and she bowed her head. I resisted growling at Cauis, my maternal instincts were kicking in and I felt a need to protect the girl. I don't know why seeing as I just met her. "My apologies master" she turned to Emmett and I "please follow me."

The only sound in the castle hall was the steady clicking of my shoes as my mate and I followed Isabella. "So Isabella how old are you?" I asked trying to break the awkward silence. She chuckled and replied "My human age or vampire age?' "Vampire." "97." "Nice I'm 300 and Emmett's 180." "Cool." "So what's your power?" Emmett asked excited. Isabella looked back at him and grinned. "You'll just have to wait and see, how long will you be staying?" Emmett and I looked at each other and shrugged. "Mmm well here is your room goodbye Miss Hale and Mr Cullen." We nodded and waved. After she left I frowned at how formal she was. I also noticed she hadn't met Emmett or I's eyes. She was very distant and submissive like she was in front of her "masters." I thought this was just like any other visit to Volterra. How wrong I was. This girl would change our "lives" forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, so thanks for reviewing it made me happy :) Oh and Tanya won't come into the story for a while. I want to give a little background on Bella's story before Tanya comes in.

Chapter 2

Still Rosalie's POV:

Emmett and I were taking a relaxing walk around the Volturi's beautiful garden. Emmett wanted to go find a brown bear to wrestle but I was dragging him along for a "romantic stroll" in the garden. He was whining until I threatened that I'd take away all physical contact for 3 days. That shut him up very quickly. It was nice to get away from the freaky red-eyed vampires. We've only been here for a couple days but I'm already sick of them. They all seemed to thrive off others pain and suffering, especially Jane and Alec. God those two were the devil stuck in children's bodies. I shivered thinking about it and Emmett looked at me questioningly I just waved it off and laughed.

We continued walking in a comfortable silence until we heard water running. "Huh there's a fountain? I didn't know that." Emmett grinned at me "Let's go skinny dipping!" "Is your head ever not in the gutter?" My husband just grinned at me before running at vampire speed towards the direction of the running water. I rolled my eyes with a smile and ran after him. Emmett was standing a couple feet away from me eyes wide and mouth opening and closing like a gold fish. I walked over to him and followed his gaze and my jaw dropped. Standing before us was Isabella with a concentrated look on her face and her arms out stretched, in front of her mid air was a dragon made entirely out of water. (There's a picture on my profile.) Emmett being the idiot he is scared Isabella by yelling "That's so awesome!" Isabella jumped up and turned swiftly getting in a defensive position with a startled growl. The water that used to be in dragon form fell to the ground.

"Hello Isabella" I said calmly staying still to make sure she didn't attack. Isabella soon relaxed slightly when she saw it was just Emmett and I. "Good afternoon Miss Hale and Mr. Cullen I hope you've been enjoying your stay so far." She said bowing. As soon as she stood up her eyes were cast down again submissively. I noticed she was wearing a simple white blouse, jean shorts, and bare feet. Hmm must be her day off. "Thank you Isabella but you can call me Rosalie and him Emmett no need to be so formal." I said sitting down on the grass leaning against Emmett who had lay down against a tree. She hesitantly copied my actions sitting in front of us cross-legged. "Okay." She said timidly. "Dude that was so cool?!" Emmett said making Isabella smile shyly. "Thanks" "What exactly is your power?" I asked curiously. "I can manipulate elements, well I've only mastered water and earth. I can't really control air or fire." She said. "Woah cool! What else can you do?!" Emmett said like she was a new toy he got for Christmas and I chuckled a little. "This." Isabella said then touched the ground and flowers began to pop up near where her hand was placed. Bella smiled as we stared at her in awe. "Wow." I said I know its not very eloquent but it was so amazing. "I think I must have done something with gardening in my past life." Isabella said shrugging. "You don't know who you were in your past life Bella?" I asked softly. "No." She said sadly looking at her hands and I felt bad for bringing it up. Then she looked at me curiously "Bella?" I would blush if I was human "Oh I hope that's okay I-" "It's ok Mis-Rosalie I-I like the nickname." She said quietly. "So tell me about yourselves I'm sure you've had many adventures." Bella said levitating a ball of water between her hands.

We spent the rest of the afternoon with Bella telling each other about the adventures we'd had over the years. Bella told me about her close friendship with Heidi, Jane and Alec to our horrified surprise. She also told me she is Sulpicia and Athendora's assistant/body guard and traveled with them whenever they left Italy. At first Emmett and I were horrified that she considered these evil vampires family but soon we understood she didn't have a family before them. Or instead she couldn't _remember _her family when she was a human. I asked her about her eyes and she explained that she tried to hunt animals whenever she could but sometimes one of the kings would for her to eat humans or she couldn't find time to go hunting. We then ventured to ask how Bella was turned. She looked at me and her eyes filled with venom tears.

We watched in shock as this kind vampire broke down in front of us. "Jane, Heidi." She whimpered out. We were confused for a second then caught on and began to shout for Jane and Heidi. Heidi appeared in front of us and when she looked at Bella she was by her side in an instant and pulled Bella into her arms. Jane looked at us with such hatred that I winced. "What did you do!" she hissed. "Huh um we asked h-her how she was turned." Emmett said nervously and confused. Heidi, and Jane immediately tensed and growled. "That is none of your concern." Heidi snarled before picking a shaking Bella up in her arms and vanishing in a blur. Jane left also after growling at us once more. "Well shit fuck what the hell just happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! It's me again! Thanks for the feedback I will try to break up the dialogue and story more. Tanya's going to come in later. First I need to get Isabella out of Italy! But since I'm making you guys wait I'll put in a short Tanya POV so you guys can see what she's doing. Oh and also for my next story do you guys want Leah/Bella or Kate/Bella or something else? Comment what you want or Message me. Okay here we go!

Chapter 3

Rosalies POV:

Great. Back to square one. Bella is calling Emmet and I Mr Cullen and Ms Hale again and refuses to even look at us unless necessary.

I've noticed how terrified of the kings she is and I don't like it one bit. What the hell did they do to her? I wonder if Bella stays here in Volturi out of free will or fear of the kings.

I mean I know she has Jane, Alec, and Heidi but other than them I don't see why she would like living here. I was standing in the garden admiring the flowers no doubt grown by Bella.

I heard quick footsteps; as soon as I turned around I was tackled by a hyperactive pixie.

"Hey Rose what's up?" Alice asked smiling innocently as she sat on me.

"Arg get off me!" I grumbled shoving the spiky haired shorty off me. I heard chuckling and looked up to see Jasper sitting down beside us.

"Geez what's up with you? Is this about Bella?" Asked Jasper as he sent me a wave of happiness.

"Yeah she seems to have a hard time trusting people." I said. Alice sighed sadly.

"She has an unpleasant past Rose It's traumatized her and she's a bit damaged from it. It makes trusting people difficult. But don't worry she'll be part of the family soon enough." Alice said. I rested my chin on my hand and stared at her curiously.

"What exactly do you know Alice." I asked tilting my head.

"Well I don't know what happened to her exactly but something awful happened before or after her turn. I've only concluded this from catching snippets of conversation in my visions. Also I know she will be very important to this family the ENTIRE family; she'll become your sort of daughter and my Barbie!" She ended her statement with a squeal.

I smirked at her amused before furrowing my brow. Why did she stress the word entire? Does she mean the Denalis too or just all of our coven?

"Alice…what do you mean by _entire_? Is there something your not telling me?" I asked narrowing my eyes and she shifted nervously

"Nothing just Isabella belongs with our _family _and Jasper and I are going to have a go at getting Bella to open up a bit seeing as you and Em seem to be failing miserably." She finished with a smirk.

There she's again being all mysterious about her meaning by family. Arg!

"Alice I know you're hiding something," I narrowed my eyes "Tell me."

"I'm sorry Rosalie I can't I've seen how you react and I'd rather uh wait till later." She said nervously. I scoffed.

"Seriously Alice?! I can't have been _that _bad!" I replied annoyed.

"Er Rose you tend to uh react violently to bad news, or bad news by your standards or if you get erm protective and frankly you get irrational." Jasper said picking up his mate and setting her on his lap, arms encircling her waist protectively.

I huffed, though I guess they were right I probably would beat them up a bit heh heh.

"Hey wait a second! Did you say Emmett and I sucked at getting Bella to open up?" I said glaring at her accusingly.

Jasper and Alice just smirked and nodded at the same time. It was kind of weird.

I huffed indignantly and crossed my arms "We found out what her powers were and learned all about her vampire life!" I said defensively.

Jasper snorted. "Yeah and then you messed it all up by asking how she was turned." He said in his southern drawl. Alice snickered and I scowled.

"Whatever how do we do this?" I asked.

"Why don't I just through her over my shoulder and we run home." Emmett boomed from behind me.

"Ya that's not gonna work..." Alice trailed off.

"Well..." Jasper began tilting his head.

"NO!" Alice and I yelled at the same time.

Jasper put his hands up in surrender "Kidding!"

"She seems to be loyal to the Volturi." Edward mused as he strolled up and joined our little meeting.

"Not to mention she's gorgeous." He muttered and Emmett growled at him acting protective.

Edward smartly sat down far away from my husband.

"The only friends she has here are Jane, Heidi and Alec though." Jasper added.

"I fear that soon the Volturi will become to misuse Isabella's power the way they have Alec and Janes if they haven't already. Great power can be dangerous if it falls in the wrong hands." Carlisle said joining us with Esme at his side.

"Geez you sound like Yoda." Emmett responded and us "kids" snickered as Carlisle frowned.

Esme patted his back though she looked like she was trying not to laugh herself.

Are laughter ceased when we saw Alec gliding towards us.

"Hello Cullens," he said bitterly scanning over all of us then glaring at Emmett and I Jane must have told him what happened "Aro would like to invite you all to dinner, he's even accommodated your vegetarian lifestyle." He said vegetarian mockingly and Esme and Carlisle's eyes seemed to harden slightly but they said nothing.

"Very well we will be there soon, thank you Alek." Esme said politely.

He just nodded and swiftly left. We all exchanged looks then got up and headed to dinner.

When we walked into the "dining" room we saw that none other than Bella would be our server tonight.

This is gonna be awkward.

Meanwhile in Denali, Alaska...

Tanya's POV (Duh!):

I sighed leaning against the railing on my balcony watching the snow fall slowly. It was quite beautiful in the moonlight.

I glanced down and smiled fondly when I saw my sisters double-teaming Garret in a snow ball fight.

My happiness quickly turned to longing when I saw Kate jump on Garret wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him.

Irina was content with taking men home to quell her loneliness but it just didn't have the desired affect for me anymore.

I sighed and walked back inside plopping down on my bed. "I want my mate." I said annoyed and kinda sad.

600 years was much too long.

I sat there staring at my ceiling for god knows how long and almost fell off my bed when my phone buzzed in my pocket.

I huffed and whipped out my phone.

_1 new message from Alice _I unlocked my phone and opened the message:

_Relax Tanya, I'm working on it ;)_

I narrowed my eyes what did my secretive little cousin know?

"Oh god not another one of Alice's complicated plots." I muttered. I smirked when I heard my phone buzz again.

_1 new message from Alice:_

_Be nice or I won't bring you your mate! Oh and what the hell are you wearing?! Plaid with stripes that's a fashion faux paw!_

I just rolled my eyes and got up throwing my phone on my bed. Its not my fault Kate "accidentally" burnt my plaid pajama bottoms to ashes.

I walked down stairs and sat down at the piano.

Whatever the hell Alice was planning I hope she finds my mate soon.


End file.
